Lilith Winchester
Lilith Winchester AKA Kimberly Sanchez AKA Kimberly Harvelle was born on October 4th, 1989 to Roman Nicolescu and Kayleigh Sanchez. In 2009 she became the Shadow Valley Slayer, killing several people in the small town of Shadow Valley California. It was during this time she sought revenge for the death of her father. =Birth= Lilith Winchester was born October 4th, 1989 to Kayleigh Sanchez. On the same day, in the same hospital, Lori Winchester lost her baby girl. Her husband, Lance Winchester switched babies with Kayleigh Sanchez. This lead to Kayleigh being driven insane. Lance and Lori on the other hand took Lilith home, and gave her a name. =Childhood= Growing up, Lilith had no idea she was switched at birth with another child. She and her brother Lucas Winchester were very close. Lucas was the only person that Lilith was able to really trust. Lilith never suspected that the parents that were raising her would do such a terrible thing to her and her mother. =Discovering the truth= In June of 2008, Lilith overheard Lance Winchester arguing with Roman Nicolescu about his daughter. On June 17th Lilith hacked into the Hospital Database and discovered that she wasn't Lance and Lori's real daughter. That Lilith Winchester was dead, and that she was Kimberly Sanchez. She then sought her real father, but by the time she found him he was already out of town. Instead, she decided to seek out her birth grandparents. However, she could only find her mother's mother and father. In August, Roman Nicolescu returned to town. But Lilith was unaware of this. By the time she discovered it, her father had been killed by Purple Blade. It was upon discovering the body of her father that she met the man she didn't know was her grandfather at the time -- Cyrus Foss. Cyrus said that he was a friend of Roman's, and offered to help her. It was then that they started planning their revenge. On Halloween Night in 2008, Lilith Winchester dosed her foster father Lance's drink, causing him to wreck. Lilith wanted to complete her revenge, but her aunt Lila Oakes and Cyrus told her that she needed to be patient. =Shadow Valley Slayer= On March 30th 2009- Lilith, Cyrus, and the Sweepers went to the Price House. They killed John Price. They kidnapped Blaze Price. And then they started the video tape. Cyrus had come up with a list of suspects that could be the potential killer. He included himself and his son Cassidy Foss on the list. Rex DeRege took Blaze Price and left him in the care of a foster family. It wouldn't be until after the murders were over that Sapphire Rose would find that her half-brother was still alive. The Prices had been chosen because they had a newborn baby. And because John Price had hired Lilith as an escort. She killed John in the same manner as Xavier Kentworth. She then killed Destiny Price in the same manner that her mother had killed herself. They then moved on to the Evans household. Lilith had sent a note ahead of time to Cherry Evans to meet her at the Casino- a meeting that would never take place. She had done this in order to cause Cherry pain similar to that her own mother had felt. She then killed Terrence Evans, who's child would never meet their father- much like she never met her own real father. She killed Terrence in the same way that Xavier Kentowrth died as well. She had slept with Terrence Evans as well. Part of his death was punishment for abandoning his family. She'd then kill Traci Evans. Who was there only to serve as narrator. As well as to ensure that nobody knew that Cherry's child was really alive. Finally on that night, she went to the Merchant House. She felt that the Merchantss weren't a good family together. The father and mother were cheating on each other. They sent their daughter away. Something LIlith sympathized with. So she killed Lindsey and Andrew. She then killed Katherine, who was killed much differently according to plan because of her willingness to fight back. She then used Tabitha as the final narrator to explain everything to the players. She then smothered Tabitha to death, in order to preserve her body. She then burned down the house- much like her great grandfather Eugene Laurent had been accused of burning down the Meridan Hotel. She also left a witchcraft symbol behind as a connection to her own great grandmother- Morgan Harvelle. Her next victim would come not long after. Gordon Sinnason. He was killed because he had a connection to the nurse who couldn't stop her own mother from committing suicide.\ After that, she made a triple play- killing Alex Dutton, Bridgette Morrison, and Charles Canyon. Alex Dutton was killed because of how he treated his wife. A way Lilith felt that no man should treat his wife. Charles Canyon was for the same purpose. But Bridgette Morrison was the real target that night. Bridgette had three children. One of which would never know her mother, much like Lilith never knew her own. Bridgette, to Lilith, was a whore who needed to be dealt with. Her next kills were another tirple play with Brad Smith, killed because he was so wound up with himself that he hadn't noticed that his own parents were dead, Elric Amore who knew too much about the fire her grandfather was accused of, and Robert Carlisle who was responsible for putting Eugene Laurent in prison. However, the murder of Robert Carlisle also hadn't gone as planned. His body was found by Lucas Winchester, and saved. So Lilith had to drug him in order to kill him. Afterwards, as a test run for kidanpping Purple Blade, she kidnapped three people -- Blaine Ashby, Steven Silk and Eden Carlisle. However Blaine Ashby died as a result, an unintended death of the Shadow Valley Slayer. She then killed Paul Kentworth an attempt at mimicing her grandfather's murder of Xavier. As a bonus, it would leeave Rebecca Kentworth a widow that was pregnant. Making yet another child grow up without a father. It was after that she set forth her end gaem -- killing at least one person every week. Starting with Dr. Shaia, who had committed her mother to Bledmont. Next was Deacon Deveraux in an attempt to help revive the White Nile Cult that her grandfather had started. After that was Lydia Gauvin who had tried killing her own son -- the worst crime in Lilith's eyes. She then killed Sergio Rinaldi who had never paid attention to his family, purposely missing out on the very things that she herself never got. In the final weeks, Cyrus brought Cane Foss into the loop. But Lilith didn't like that. So she killed Cane. Cyrus tried reasoning with his granddaughter, and tried to tell her that he was her grandfather. But Lilith told him that she didn't need him anymore, and then shot him in the head. But that wasn't the only death of the week -- she then killed [Farkas for his connections to Bledmont and for how he treated his wife, Elena Farkas. It was then that she planned to finish her revenge by killing Cyan Lynn. But Cyan managed to escape, and Lilith was apprehended. =Prison Time= Lilith was sentenced to life in prison without chance for parole. She and her Aunt would serve time in separate prisons. Her time in prison was fairly comfortable. She was brought in for questioning during the murders by The Angels of Death in Ruby Springs Kansas. =Escape= In 2010, Lilith was released from prison with help from Arcturus. She headed for Passion Point Florida, where she tried to kill Cyan Lynn once again with help from Eric Turner. However, Cyan once again managed to avoid being murdered by the Shadow Valley Slayer. Lilith managed to avoid recapture however, and was taken in by Arcturus. She was kept under close watch in Section 5. Once again however she would escape, and there she tried killing Audrey Rose and Rebekah Hyde. She and Smith Holmes managed to get away, but Lilith was unable to kill anyone except for a family whose cabin she had used to hold Audrey. =Quotes= "t's rude to ask how many sexual relationships one has had." "It's been 6 months since our parents died. We've had minimal income. Our dad's life insurance paid for his funeral. But not our mom's. That was expensive. Our parents didn't... they didn't even leave us all of their money in their will. I suppose it was because they expected someone else to take care of us. But they didn't." "Nice to see you too again, Andrew. But please. Call me Kim. All I know is that the murder count here is very high. But I never was one to care about numbers. Though there is one young lady I wish I could have added to my victims list. Obviously they took inspiration from me, because I was brilliant about how I did it. My game was very successful after all." "In other words, he's merely a card carrying villain. Ohhh! Scary. He has no purpose. Men of importance they get things done. What has The Legend done? Killed a bunch of people. Call me when he reaches Hitler status, and I'll join that Atrum Ordos group. Until then, even I"m more successful." "Do you think it'd be possible for me to see her? I'd love to... chat." on Cyan Lynn being in Ruby Springs "Why not? It'd be so much fun. It's been a LONG time since I've killed. Daddy would be disappointed." Category:Characters Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:Killers Category:Escorts Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX0